1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing information systems. More specifically, it relates to converting semiconductor manufacturing Work in Process status updates into transactions that may be processed by transactional systems, including but not limited to an Enterprise Resource Planning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has been transformed over the last 20 years, as it has transitioned from a highly vertically integrated model, with a few dominant Integrated Device Manufacturers, to a dis-integrated environment comprised of hundreds of highly specialized suppliers and fabless semiconductor companies. In this dis-integrated environment, most fabless semiconductor companies currently face significant challenges with respect to the exchange and integration of information with the suppliers in their supply chains.
As semiconductor manufacturing processes have become more complex, a host of specialized supplier companies has arisen, including pure-play foundries for wafer fabrication, assembly houses for packaging, and test facilities for wafer sorting and final verification. A typical customer (e.g., a fabless semiconductor company) will focus on its core competencies of product development, and contract with multiple suppliers for various manufacturing services, including wafer fabrication, assembly, and test.
As the outsourcing of key manufacturing operations has become commonplace, semiconductor supply chains have evolved into complex networks of suppliers and customers. For example, a customer may outsource its manufacturing operations to multiple suppliers: the wafer fabrication to a pure-play foundry; wafer sort to a second supplier; assembly and packaging to a third supplier; and final test to a fourth supplier. Nevertheless, the customer typically desires visibility into the supply chain in order to track the progress of its products through the supply chain.
On the other hand, participants in the semiconductor supply chain may have one or more information systems. These may include manufacturing execution systems (MES), enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and supply chain management (SCM) systems. As there are a plethora of MES, ERP, and SCM vendors, product offerings, and system configurations to choose from, each participant can have a unique combination of information systems and software, tailored to that company's unique business processes and needs. The different information systems typically also make use of different data formats and communications mechanisms for the potential exchange of information. There are not, as yet, any widely adopted standards.
The combination of disparate systems and the lack of widely adopted standards presents significant technical challenges for companies and customers that want to integrate information from these disparate systems, as this typically requires a series of custom integration projects to link the systems in a customer's supply chain. Such integration projects are lengthy and expensive, and can require significant commitments from each supply chain member. As few organizations have the budget, technical personnel, and leverage to negotiate these commitments with suppliers, the present environment in the semiconductor industry has evolved into a dis-integrated model in which an increasing number of information systems are not linked. In this situation, companies that outsource their manufacturing operations to dis-integrated suppliers have very limited visibility and control of the semiconductor manufacturing process. They also face significant barriers in addressing and overcoming these deficiencies. This places smaller companies that outsource at a further disadvantage, as they are less able to afford the costs of integration with their suppliers.
One important problem that customers in this environment face is the need to track and manage the flow of parts throughout the entire manufacturing process. Due to the long manufacturing cycles of semiconductors, customers generally desire regular updates of “work in process” (WIP) for their orders. This helps detect problems early in the manufacturing process, enabling customers to avoid “surprises” and to respond quickly when problems arise. To gain an integrated view of the manufacturing process, a customer would have to integrate WIP updates from the systems of multiple suppliers, each of which will typically have different types of information systems that supply WIP updates in different data formats and employ different communications mechanisms. The task of manually integrating large volumes of different types of WIP updates from multiple suppliers on a regular basis is too time-consuming, complex, and costly to be practical. As the number of products and suppliers in the supply chain increases, the amount of work, personnel required, and associated cost also continues to increase. Thus, there is a need to automate the integration of WIP updates from multiple suppliers with disparate systems.
Automating the integration process requires overcoming a number of technical challenges regarding data formats, communication methods, and content of WIP updates. WIP updates can be provided in a wide variety of data formats, including CSV (comma separated value), TSV (tab separated value), ASCII fixed-format text, Excel files, and XML. Multiple communications mechanisms are currently in widespread use as well, including FTP, HTTP, email transport, and EDI. The content of WIP updates includes updates for one or more manufacturing lots. Each manufacturing lot consists of a quantity of wafers or die that are grouped and processed together by a supplier. These lots may split, merge, lose quantity, and so forth; and, as previously mentioned, suppliers typically provide WIP updates to customers on a periodic basis.
WIP updates can be broadly divided into two types: “status” and transactional. WIP status updates typically include a set of records, one for each lot in the supplier's system. These records represent the current status, or “state,” of each lot at a specified point in time. WIP transactional updates provide a chronological series of transactions, which represent the “changes in state” that have affected lots in the supplier's system.
One problem with status updates is that they do not provide any direct information regarding events, such as split, merge, and scrap. The data provided only reports the current status of a lot at the time the status was taken. In other words, a WIP status update provides no notification regarding what has actually changed: whether the lot has split, merged with another lot, or lost quantity. Transactional updates, on the other hand, explicitly describe events, as they capture the “state changes” effected by events. The transactional method creates a series of records that describe the events that affect a given lot. This creates transactions each time a lot is split, merged, or scrapped, for example.
The “status” approach currently is the method most widely used throughout the industry, as it is simpler and cheaper for suppliers to implement. A supplier can simply extract a set of current records from its existing MES, ERP, or SCM system. Conversely, the transactional method is rarely provided by suppliers, because of the additional complexity and expense for suppliers. It requires the ability to maintain a history of transactions and extract records from this history—a feature not typically provided by the vendors of MES, ERP, and SCM systems.
The fact that the vast majority of suppliers only provide WIP status updates poses a significant challenge in the integration of WIP updates. Virtually all modern information systems for tracking lots are built upon a transaction processing model. As such, integrating a company's own lot tracking system with disparate supplier systems typically requires access to either transactional updates or some access to event information from which transactions can be derived.
Thus, a typical customer finds itself in a dilemma created by the fact that the semiconductor supply chain environment consists largely of multiple disparate systems that generate WIP status updates in a wide variety of data formats using a wide variety of communication mechanisms. There is no ready solution that provides a simple, straightforward method for automatically integrating WIP status updates throughout the manufacturing process. On the one hand, the status updates that are readily available from suppliers, albeit in different formats, do not include the information about lot events necessary to create transactions for the customer's system. On the other hand, it is difficult to gain automated access to WIP transactional updates from suppliers.
Numerous methods have been advanced to address some of the afore-mentioned needs, including certain WIP tracking systems, WIP data collection services, and a variety of collaborative solutions. However, existing WIP tracking systems typically target shop floor automation and interface directly with shop floor equipment. These systems do not currently provide features to integrate data from multiple suppliers without expensive custom integration, and do not provide WIP information in a transactional form that can be integrated into a Transactional Enterprise System.
WIP data collection services provide services to retrieve data from multiple suppliers and deliver it to an end customer. Such systems may offer custom integration services to standardize or convert the data from multiple sources into a common format to be specified by the end customer. However, the WIP data collection services currently available do not convert status information to a transactional form, and are typically as expensive as custom integration efforts.
A variety of collaborative solutions have been put forth, including exchanges, collaborative integration methods, and proposed industry standards. The exchange model requires that participants within a given supply chain join the exchange, and either link their information systems to the exchange or adopt and install exchange system software to run their business processes. Collaborative integration methods provide common integration components to link the various members of a supply chain together. These require all members of a given supply chain to adopt and install these common integration components in order to provide inter-operability between the various systems.
Additionally, a number of industry standards have been proposed for exchanging and integrating WIP updates. One of these industry standards is RosettaNet, which has proposed “partner interface processes” (PIPs) for WIP updates. However, the RosettaNet implementation is actually a variant of the above-mentioned “collaboration” systems. It requires the adoption of software components on the part of each supply chain member, and involves complex, lengthy, and expensive integration projects.
Despite these efforts, there is currently no single solution, system or standard that has attracted widespread acceptance. The vast majority of suppliers in the semiconductor industry continue to provide WIP updates primarily as status updates, in a variety of different formats using multiple communication mechanisms. Integrating WIP updates into customer information systems, in the present environment, continues to be a complex, difficult, and expensive proposition.
Thus there is a need for an integration system and method, which can overcome some or all of the above-identified problems.